The Rescue
by RedHal
Summary: To Gadget, Monterey, and Zipper, Clarisse's arrival is the start of another case.  However, to Chip and Dale, she's something a bit more.
1. Meetings

A/N: I Don't own Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers. That's Disney.

Summary: The Rescue Rangers have another case. However, this one is different than most of their others. The client's brother had been abducted and she want the Rangers' help to rescue her brother. The catch: the client is an old crush of Chip and Dale's. And one of the chipmunks isn't fully over her.

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

Gadget was at Ranger Headquarters alone. The boys were off shopping and she was finishing up making adjustments to the Ranger Wing.

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked.

Gadget popped her head from the pilot side of the airplane to see a worried female chipmunk.

"Hello." Gadget greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Is this the home of the Rescue Rangers?" the chipmunk asked.

"Yeah." Gadget said. "I'm Gadget."

"I'm Clarisse. I really need your help."

"Golly. What seems to be the trouble?"

"It's my brother." Clarisse said. "You see, we just moved here, and he was kidnapped. I asked around…."

Flashback

"_Pardon me," Clarisse said to a mouse. "I need help. You see,"_

"_Sorry. Busy." The mouse said._

"_Excuse me." Clarisse said to a raccoon. "I need," _

_But the raccoon was busy doing something else, and ignored her._

"_Please. I need help!" Clarisse said to nobody in particular._

"_What's the matter?" a teenage squirrel asked._

"_My brother was kidnapped." Clarisse told the squirrel. "And I don't know who to go to."_

"_Have you tried the Rescue Rangers?" the squirrel asked. "They helped me and my sister a few times."_

"_I've never heard of them." _

"_You've NEVER heard of the Rescue Rangers?!" The squirrel exclaimed. "They're only the greatest rescue team ever in the animal world!"_

"_Would they help me?" _

"_In a heartbeat."_

"_Where can I find them?"_

End Flashback

"So the squirrel gave me the directions." Clarisse finished.

"Well, you've come to the right place. The others are out right now, but they should be back soon. Why don't we go inside and tell me what you know?"

0000

In the kitchen a few minutes later,

"Well," Clarisse said. "I'm a singer. My brother is my manager. When we got here, we were grabbed. I managed to escape, but my brother didn't." 

"Do you know why?" Gadget asked.

"Probably because of my necklace." She said as she pulled a gold chain on her neck.

The pendant was a ruby surrounded by diamonds.

"Golly." Gadget said. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks. My brother gave it to me."

"Did you see who the crooks were?"

"A cat, two lizards, a mole, a rat, and a strong mouse. "

"Sounds like Rat Capone and Fat Cat working together." Gadget said half to herself.

"You know the villains?"

"Unfortunately yes." Gadget told her. "We've dealt with them before. Now all we have to do is wait for the boys. Who was the squirrel who referred us to you?"

"A teenage one named Tammy." Clarisse said. "Do you know her?"

Gadget started laughing.

"Oh yeah." She told the chipmunk. "Sorry. It's just, we rescued her and her baby sister from Fat Cat. We snuck into Fat Cat's Casino as the entertainment. The guys were dressed up as girls and actually pulled it off for a while. It was just when we were sneaking out when we were caught."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tammy had the biggest crush on…"

"C'mon. Just one small bite." A voice with an Australian accent said from the other side of the door.

"Absolutely not." Another said. "You'll eat all of the cheese before we get it to the kitchen."

"They're back." Gadget said walking into the living room. "Don't worry. We'll come up with a plan and…"

The door swung open and Dale jumped over the couch and turned on the T.V. to the Sci-Fi channel.

"Back from shopping?" Gadget asked as she picked up the grocery bag Dale dropped.

"Yeah. Now I have enough material for my Walnut Walaroos. Except for the walnuts." Monterey Jack said going into the kitchen with Chip and Gadget.

"We can get Dale to get those." Chip said.

"Guys." Gadget introduced when she put her bag on the counter. "This is Clarisse. Her brother was kidnapped."

"Hello there." Monterey said as he put down his bag.

"Hello." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse?" Chip asked.

"Chip?" she asked.

TBC


	2. Remembering

Last time:

"_Clarisse?" Chip asked._

"_Chip?" she asked._

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

Clarisse and Chip looked at each other in shock. They hadn't seen each other for years.

Zipper made a few squeaks to Monterey.

"Too right." Monty agreed. "I think they know each other."

"So," Chip asked trying to break the ice. "What brings you to New York?"

"Clark got a gig for me that begins in three days." She explained "We came early to sightsee. Instead, he was kidnapped."

"That's terrible. Don't worry. We'll find them."

"Gadget said that you guys had already met the villains." Clarisse said motioning to the female mouse.

Chip gave Gadget a confused look.

"Apparently," She explained. "Rat Capone and Fat Cat have teamed up."

"Chip?" Clarisse asked. "Where's Dale?"

"Give me one moment." Chip said going into the living room.

0000

In the living room,

Chip looked at his best friend watching the television and joining in the fight scenes. He turned the knob to kill the power of the TV.

"Hey! Whatcha do that for?" Dale demanded.

"C'mon. We have a case."

"Ah Nuts." Dale sighed with a pout. He had wanted to goof off.

"The client's Clarisse."

"Clarisse?" Dale asked wide-eyed, goofing off all forgotten. "Our Clarisse?"

"Do you know any others?" Chip asked.

Dale ran to the kitchen door and peeked in. Sure enough, the singer was talking to Zipper, Gadget, and Monty about the abduction of her brother and what had happened.

"Clark was captured." Chip told him as Dale closed the door.

"What now?" Dale asked.

"We help her." Chip said a little confused about the question.

"You know what I mean." Dale said.

It was true. The true nature of Dale's question was about how to handle reactions. After all, they had both fought over Clarisse much like they were now fighting over Gadget.

Dale, while he was watching TV one day, had overheard Gadget tell Monty that she enjoyed the flirting because it made her feel special. Like any best friend, he relayed the information to Chip. Yes, he got knocked on the head after he told Chip that he eavesdropped, but the info was still good. The question was, how will she react if she finds out that they were even more vicious when it came to Clarisse.

Dale had been thinking along the same lines as Chip. Images of what they had done to attempt to when Clarisse's heart appeared in both of their minds. Both smiled as Chip thought of when he had attached the water hose to Dale's bouquet of flowers and turned it on as Dale smelled them. Dale was smiling as he recalled switching Chip's chocolates with spicy candy. They hadn't done anything like that around Gadget.

"If the subject comes up," Chip suggested "We'll deal with it then. In the meantime, we'll act like it never happened."

"Okay." Dale said as he opened the kitchen door and walked in.

"Hi Clarisse." He said like a boy saying hello to a girl he has a crush on.

TBC


	3. Subject Comes Up

**Chapter 3: Subject Comes Up**

In the Ranger Wing,

Chip had suggested that Clarisse reminded back at Headquarters incase it got too dangerous. They managed to get Tammy to go over there and keep Clarisse company.

"So, how do you two know Clarisse?" Monty asked.

"Well, tell him, Chip." Dale said.

"ME? Very well. Clarisse is…an old friend."

"Yeah. Old friend." Dale agreed.

"Old friend? Or old GIRLfriend?" Monty asked with a tone that said he wanted the truth.

Chip and Dale looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

"It was complicated." Chip confirmed.

"We both had huge crushes on her." Dale added.

Zipper was the only one who noticed Gadget gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"We used to fight over her." Chip admitted seeing the look Monty was giving him to continue with the details.

"Like how you fight over me?" Gadget asked.

"Actually, we were more vicious." Chip told her.

"How so?" Monty asked.

"Well," Dale said. "I replaced Chip's chocolates with Atomic Fireballs."

"And I attached a hose to Dale's bouquet." Chip said rolling his eyes at the immaturity of their actions.

"Well, you only did it because I cut the blooms from your bouquet."

"GADGET! LOOK OUT!" Chip yelled

Gadget was heading straight for a brick building.

After some quick maneuvering, they were back on track to Fat Cat's H.Q.

"That was years ago." Dale said noticing the amazed look on Monty's face from how vicious his friends were.

"We grew up." Chip added before turning to Dale. "In SOME ways."

"You WERE vicious." Monty said.

Gadget didn't trust herself to speak. She was trying to ignore the conversation and concentrate on flying. The recent near-accident inspired her to do just that.

"Now that I think about it," Chip said after some thought. "I haven't seen you play the bass since we moved to the city."

"Well, you haven't really been practicing the piano yourself." Dale added jokingly.

"I didn't know you two played." Gadget said not being able to ignore the chipmunks.

"The subject was never brought up." Chip said.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Gadget?" Chip asked. "Where are we going?"

"Fat Cat's Headquarters like you said." Gadget answered.

"Well," Dale added. "We just passed it."

TBC

A/N: This is not my best story. So no flames.


	4. The Rescue

**Chapter 4: The Rescue**

After landing on the roof of the Cat Food Factory, the Rescue Rangers looked in through the skylight. They saw a male chipmunk in a cage while Fat Cat and Rat Capone were arguing over something.

They slipped the skylight open and threw down a rope that was tied to a vent.

"Your stupid henchmen couldn't capture a female chipmunk!" Fat Cat yelled.

"At least they got her brother. We can use him for ransom, see?"

"Yes. His safety for the jewel. I like it."

Meanwhile,

Chip motioned to Zipper and pointed to the lock. Clark was about to say something to greet his old friends, but was motioned to keep silent so not to attract attention.

"Long time no see." Clark whispered to Chip and Dale after the cage was opened and they started to climb the rope up.

Gadget and Chip were the last two on the rope. As they started climbing, they were grabbed.

"Thought you could rescue my hostage and get away from it, didn't you?" Fat Cat told his two new hostages.

He then threw them into the cage and locked it.

"You may have ruined my chances for the jewel, but at least now I have two Rescue Rangers at my disposal." Fat Cat taunted

The villains started laughing.

0000

Two hours later,

Chip and Gadget were pacing in the cage. For an hour, Gadget had attempted to pick the lock, but couldn't reach the spring. Now, the only thing they could do was wait for either the Rangers to return for them, or for Fat Cat to do them in.

"What a mess." Chip sighed.

"Where are those guys?" Gadget asked looking at the skylight.

She only saw the moon and a few stars.

"I'm sure they're on their way." Chip tried to reassure Gadget (needing the reassurance himself)

The truth was, Chip knew it would take Dale and Monty longer to for a plan. He knew they were capable of it, it was just usually it was himself and Gadget forming the plans

"You're awfully antsy." Gadget said as she watched Chip attempt to stay in one place.

"I don't do well in cages." Chip admitted.

"Neither do I." Gadget told him. "What about Dale?"

"Not unless there's a working television in it, or nearby." Chip joked.

That did the trick. Gadget smiled.

"You seemed awfully distracted today." Chip said "Wanna talk?"

"Not really." She said with a blush. "I'm trying to figure it out myself."

Suddenly, the elevator bell rang. Chip subconsciously stood between Gadget and the elevator door.

The doors opened.

TBC


	5. The Kiss

Last time,

_Suddenly, the elevator bell rang. Chip subconsciously stood between Gadget and the elevator door._

_The doors opened._

**Chapter 5: The Kiss**

Clark and Zipper came from the elevator.

"Clark!"

"Zipper!"

"Are you two okay?" Clark asked as Zipper went into the lock to unlock the door.

"We're fine." Chip answered. "Where are the others?"

"Downstairs distracting everyone." Clark answered. "Who knew Dale was such a great singer?"

"Huh?"

"Anyways," Clark said. "We'll make the getaway in the Ranger Wing. The others will meet us back at your headquarters."

0000

When they got out of the cage and downstairs to the casino, they found Clarisse and Dale doing the last number they did together with Monty playing the piano and Dale playing bass.

"Little Girl, Little Girl, and you're mine. All miiiinnne!" they finished

Dale and Clarisse's finale was with a kiss.

The entire casino burst into cheers as Monty silently prayed that this was part of the song.

Zipper buzzed over to the piano player and pointed to the exist as Clark, Chip, and Gadget were making their escape.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Monty said to the crowd as Dale and Clarisse still kissed. "We do Birthdays, Weddings, and Bar Mitzvahs!"

He then tapped Dale on the shoulder, but Dale shooed him away. So, he grabbed Dale by the scuff of his tux and carried him out.

"By the way," Monty whispered. "Gadget, Chip, and Clark saw that last part."

Dale went pale. He didn't know which of those three would be the hardest on him. Gadget, because he constantly flirted with her; Chip, because he was his best friend whom he had fought with for Clarisse; or Clark, Clarisse's overprotective brother.

0000

Other than Clarisse and Monty talking about how well the plan went, the car ride was silent for Dale. He was trying to decide how to explain the kiss. He meant it, but didn't mean for those three to see it. Besides, Clarisse had also gone in for the kiss.

"Dale?" Monterey Jack said. "We're home."

Dale snapped out of his thinking and looked to see that the overweight mouse was right. It was time to face the music.

TBC


	6. Facing the Music

**Chapter 6: Facing the Music**

When the distractions came into Headquarters, they found the living room empty, but noise in Gadget's workroom.

"Great." Dale murmured to himself thinking that the three were planning something for him.

"Oh. Hey Guys." Gadget said coming from the hallway on the ceiling. "I thought I heard the door open. We were just showing Clark around."

"Are you doing okay, Love?" Monterey asked.

"Just dandy." Gadget said as she unbuckled the shoes. "Oops."

She realized that she had made the same mistake she had when Tammy had left her workroom with Chip.

She fell to the ground, only to be caught by Chip who had also come around the corner just in time.

"Whew. Thanks Chip."

"No problem." Chip said to her before turning to the others. "Nice job out there, guys. Who's idea?"

"Dale's." Everyone else answered.

Flashback

_Tammy had to go home for curfew. Clarisse was now sitting on the couch with the television on. She wasn't watching it though. She was too worried about her brother, Chip, and Dale._

_Suddenly, the door opened with Monty carrying Dale who was throwing a tantrum and screaming about how he had to save Chip and Gadget.._

"_Clark!" Clarisse exclaimed as she hugged her brother. "Where's Gadget and Chip?"_

"_They got caught." Monty explained before turning to the chipmunk who was trying to get back to the plane to rescue his best friend. "Relax Palley. You can't rescue them without a plan." _

"_Watch me!" Dale tried._

"_He's right Dale." Clark said. "we just need to come up with a plan."_

"_But Chip and Gadget normally come up with the plans." Dale argued._

"_You can too." Monty reminded him._

"_Yeah. Half of them don't work." Dale added._

"_I'm sure you can." Clarisse said "Just base it on what Chip would do if you were the one caught." _

_Dale thought._

"_Well, we'd need distractions."_

End Flashback

"Maybe I SHOULD let you come up with more plans." Chip said with a grin.

Dale gave his friend a confused look which got Chip confused.

"Excuse us." Chip said leading Dale into the bedroom.

0000

In the bedroom,

After Chip closed the door he turned to his best friend. What REALLY got Chip confused was how tense Dale was.

"Dale?" Chip asked. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you mad that I kissed Clarisse?" Dale asked with his eyes still shut.

"Dale." Chip said. "I've been over Clarisse for years."

"Really?" Dale asked cracking one eye open.

"Really." Chip confirmed. "And I couldn't be happier for you."

"How did Gadget take it?"

"She was worried about our friendship." Chip said.

Flashback

"_That was…interesting." Chip said after they got back to HQ_

"_Very." Clark said. "One of the best times I've ever seen Clarisse perform."_

"_But," Gadget said to Chip "I thought BOTH you and Dale had feelings for Clarisse."_

"_That was a long time ago, Gadget." Chip told the mouse. "Clarisse and I are JUST friends. If she prefers Dale, that's fine." _

_Gadget sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I was afraid that this would affect your friendship with Dale."_

"_What?" Chip asked. "No way. We may fight a lot, but we both know we care about each other as if we were brothers." _

End Flashback

"Thanks Chip." Dale said.

"Don't sweat it."

0000

Epilogue (too short for its own chapter)

Clarisse and Clark remained in New York. They moved into the same neighborhood as the Rescue Rangers. Dale performed with Clarisse much like during the diversion most of the times. Chip would also play the piano, but not as much as Dale would play his bass. However, Chip focused more on Rescue Ranger business, but Dale never let the performing get in the way of helping someone out.

As for the other Rangers, well, Gadget found out that one chipmunk doting on her was enough. Monterey Jack and Zipper didn't change a bit.

The End

A/N: Not the best. I know. Don't flame me.


End file.
